theideaswiki2fandomcom-20200216-history
The Polie Family react to the Powerpuff Girls' Day at the Beach (Feat. Astro Boy)
Gallery olie-polie-rolie-polie-olie-0.69.jpg zowie-polie-rolie-polie-olie-51.8.jpg mrs-polie-rolie-polie-olie-the-great-defender-of-fun-26.7.jpg Mr._Polie.jpg spot-rolie-polie-olie-1.11.jpg pappy-rolie-polie-olie-90.7.jpg Blossom in a purple swimsuit.png Bubbles_in_her_orange_swimsuit_with_a_yellow_skirt.png Buttercup_in_her_swimwear.png Lifeguard Blisstina.png Professor Utonium in his swimming trunks.png Ms. Keane in her swimsuit.png Ms. Bellum ready for the beach.png The Mayor of Townsville in his swimwear.png Mike Believe in his swimming trunks.png Robin Snyder in a swimsuit.png Mitch Mitchelson in the summertime.png Dexter in his swimsuit.PNG.png Dee Dee in her swimsuit.png Bloo ready to go surfing.png Mac in his swimsuit.png Frankie Foster's bikini.png Billy in his swimming trunks.png Mandy's swimsuit.png Samurai Jack in his swimsuit.png Jenny Wakeman's Frilly Bikini.png Finn and Jake ready for the beach.PNG Ami Onuki's swimsuit.png Johnny Bravo's swimwear.png Agent Honeydew and Monkey at the beach.png Warner siblings in their beach clothes.jpg Astro Boy all set to go to the beach.png Transcript * Olie: "Howdy, spa-- oh, let me turn up the volume a wee bit. Howdy, spacepals! It's me, Olie! And this is my house where my family lives, I'm here with my little sister, Zowie." * Zowie: "Hello!" * Olie: "My dog, Spot." * Spot: (Barks) * Olie: "My mom." * Polina: (Giggles) "Hello!" * Olie: "My dad." * Percy: (Giggles) "Hi!" * Olie: "And my grandfather, Pappy." * Pappy: (Giggles) "Hello, everyone!" * The Polie Family: "We are the Polie family!" * Percy: "We are doing a request from Antoons, and he says if we can react to the Powerpuff Girls' day at the beach video?." * Pappy: "Well, we commented, "Yes! We may!" * Olie: "Alright, good news that we've heard the video was and the wonderful news is we all still do the video and pretend we did that." * Percy: "Today we are going to be reacting to The Powerpuff Girls' Day at the Beach." * Pappy: "Jumpin' jupiters, this is about like the Powerpuff Girls, they are spendin' the day off at the beach." * Zowie: "Zowie want to see them play, swim and tan." * Polina: "Up and atom, Zowie. I love beaches." * Olie: "Well, anyways. Let's go to the reaction, if you haven't saw this by yourself, watch this original video first and then subscribe to the Antoons channel." * Percy: "Real beaches are a wonderful thing, Olie. It makes the whole world hot and sunny and full of fun. They can build sandcastles, and collect seashells, and fly kites, and play beach volleyball, and fishin', and surfin' and they can even play in the waves." * Zowie: "Me, Olie, Pappy, Spot, Mommy, Daddy react to the Powerpuff Girls' day at the beach with Astro Boy!" (Giggles) * Olie: "Are you ready, Spot?" * Spot: (Barks) (Saying "Ready, Olie!") * Olie: "Okey dokey, here it goes. Three..." * Percy: "Olie, the video will begin on the phrase "Let's start the video!" Are you ready, Zo?" * Zowie: "Ready, Daddy!" * Percy: "Okey dokey, are we ready, let's get ready! Video starting now!" * Olie: "But Dad, before we start the video, this is a flashback of me where me and Zowie play beach with my Uncle Gizmo in the backyard." * Percy: "My Uncle Gizmo did hang out with you and Zowie for a beach party. But, we are going to watch a video of the Powerpuff Girls and the others going to the beach. This is where you are going to meet your favorite cousin, and she's a cute teenage robot." * Zowie: "What's the letter say, Daddy?" * Percy: "The letter says, "Dear, Mr. Polie. We are going to react to the Powerpuff Girls day at the beach video, we are gonna watch the Powerpuff Girls swim, play in the waves, tan, build sandcastles, collect seashells, fly kites, fishin', surfin' and play beach volleyball for the summer vacation. Please meet me at the beach with my friends, your niece Jenny Wakeman. P.S., tell my friends how I like the beach, but you can still react to the video.". Olie, Zowie, guess what me and your Mom are meeting at the beach?" * Olie: "Your niece, Jenny Wakeman?" * Percy: "Yes, your cousin, Jenny!" * Zowie: "Zowie, Olie have a cousin?" * Percy: "Yes, you're cousin Jenny's gonna meet you here. Are you ready, Zowie?" * Zowie: "Okey dokey, Daddy! Zowie's gonna pretend that I'm camping at the beach, and Zowie, Mommy, Daddy, Olie, Pappy listen to soothing sounds." * Percy: "Okey dokey, Zowie. Let's just start the video, sit back and relax. This is just like goin' to the beach." * Narrator: "Whew, a hot summer day-- * Percy: "Jumpin' jupiters! Astro Boy's here." * (Astro Boy flies and lands to the entrance of the seaside.) * Narrator: "Oh, hi there, Astro Boy. You're almost just in time for a vacation at the beach." * (Astro Boy enters the beach.) * Spot: (Barks, saying "Astro Boy, have a good time at the beach!") * Astro Boy puts the beach blanket on the sand. * Olie: "Astro, you're taking a tan, eh? * Astro Boy: "Come on, everyone! Hurry up!" * Zowie: "Me saw the girls, the Professor and their friends." * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends pop out of the rock wall and hear Astro Boy.) * Astro Boy: (Echoey) "Come on, everyone! Hurry up!" * Zowie: "Johnny Bravo?" * Johnny Bravo: "Whoa, mama. It's Astro Boy! What is he doin'?" * Professor Utonium: "Is he talking to the waves?" * Jenny Wakeman: "Hmmmm...I don't know, Professor. Let's go down to the beach and see!" * Percy: "We are gonna see their swimsuits, am I right Olie?" * Olie: "You betcha, Dad!" * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! Over here! Hurry up, hurry up! Quickly!" * Pappy: "Crashin' cosmos! Looks like he's carrying a lot of stuff to the beach!" * (The Powerpuff Girls and their friends carry their backpacks, beach umbrellas, buckets, spades, beach towels, surfboards, inner tubes, water wings, flippers, masks, snorkels, beach balls and coolers.) * Astro Boy: "Come on, guys! All of you are taking ages. Are you sure that we need all that stuff?" * Polina: "Ah, the sand, the surf, the seagulls." * Chowder: "Yes, it's all essential." * Pappy: "That's darn tootin' nice, Chowder!" * Mayor of Townsville: "Now, where should we set our base camp?" * Zowie: "Zowie not sure about it." * Astro Boy: "Here, this will do fine!" * Olie: "Cousin Jenny, what is she doing here?" * Percy: "She wants to spend her vacation at the beach too!" * Jenny Wakeman: "No, we need to further up the beach, before the tides come in." * Spot: (Barks) * Polina: "Nice shades, Scooby and Shaggy." * Scooby-Doo: "Rell, rot roo rar rom the rockrools." * Olie: "I love your beach hat, Professor." * Professor Utonium: "Maybe, we could have ice cream from the palor before it starts melting." * (The Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium and their friends drop their stuff on the sand.) * Zowie: "Nice." * Blossom: "Ah, that's perfect." * Bubbles: "We love the beach!" * Buttercup: "I have never been to the beach before. Am I right, Astro Boy?" * Pappy: "Buttercup's right, he wants to go swimmin' in the waves!" * Astro Boy: "Yes, you're right, Buttercup. Now, what should we do first? Swimming or sandcastles? Swimming! Let's all go swimming in the waves." * Eddy: "After we set up our base camp." * (Eddy, Scooby, Professor Utonium, Jenny Wakeman, M's Bellum, & M's Keane dump their buckets, spades, beach balls and beach umbrellas out of their backpacks.) * Percy: "Cute lookin' orange dressing gown, Jenny. Your Uncle Percy's lovin' your swimwear over it." * (Professor Utonium grabs the first pole.) * Olie: "Professor John Utonium's got poles." * Professor Utonium: "Here, Astro. Hold this." * (Astro Boy grabs a hammer.) * Zowie: "Me see Astro Boy hit hammer! Me see Astro Boy hit hammer!" * (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium hold the pole and Astro Boy hammers the pole 3 times.) * (Professor Utonium shakes the pole.) *Professor Utonium: "Can me and the girls have a go?" *Polina: "Yes, you may John!" *(Jenny picks up the second pole.) *Blossom: "Can we do this one?" *Jenny Wakeman: "Yes! You may! I'll just start it for ya." *Pappy: "Now my great niece, Jenny Wakeman's tappin' the pole." *(Jenny Wakeman hits the pole 2 times.) *(Jenny throws the hammer up in the air.) *Percy: "Throw it high, Jenny! Good girl, Jenny!" *Jenny Wakeman: "Here, one more should do it." *Olie: "So do right, Cousin Jenny." *(Professor Utonium throws the hammer up in the air.) *Professor Utonium: (Grunting) *Percy: "Here you go, John! Don't hit the hammer too h--" *(Professor Utonium breaks the hammer and the top hammer piece hits Ms. Keane's head.) *Ms. Keane: "Ouch!" *Professor Utonium: "Oops." *Percy: "Oopsy-daisy." *(Professor Utonium throws the broken hammer piece on the sand.) *Percy: (Chuckles) "Guess I have whoopsied when I shoulda daisied." *Astro Boy: "You girls go find some seashells, and then find a beach ball where you can use instead." *Pappy: "Guess they are gonna have to find seashells." *(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup look for seashells, draw pictures on themselves and their friends on the sand and then they saw the half line of themselves) *Olie: "They are looking good, keep drawing." *(Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup draw the face, eyes and mouths on the sand.) *(The picture of Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup on the sand is complete.) *Percy: "Awwwww...the pictures of the Powerpuff Girls are complete." *(The Powerpuff Girls carry the beach ball to Astro Boy's base camp, as the Powerpuff Girls and their good friends finally set up their base camp..) *Zowie: "Beachy ball! Beachy ball!" *(Robin and Mike set up their beach tent.) *Pappy: "Look, Mike and Robin set up their beach tent!" *(Jenny Wakeman sets up her beach umbrella.) *Polina: "A cool beach umbrella." *(The Powerpuff Girls hand Ms. Bellum their beach ball.) *(Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Samurai Jack, the Mayor, Robin, Jenny Wakeman and Dexter holds the pole and Ms. Bellum whacks it four times.) *Olie: "It's not working. It's not going down all the way." *Professor Utonium: "Well, girls, you can take that back." *Astro Boy: "We don't want to be capturing up our base camp, then we can all put on sun screen." *Percy: "Robin and Mike's bored today." *Mike: "Robin, what should we do?" *Robin: "I know! We should build sandcastles." *Mike: "Great idea, let's all build sandcastles." *Olie: "Looks like they are starting to build sandcastle." *(Robin and Mike start building sandcastles.) *Astro Boy: "Hi, Mike! Hi, Robin! Whatcha doin'?" *Robin: "We are building sandcastles." *Astro Boy: "Looking good, kids. Keep building!" *Percy: "Mighty spiffy." *Spot: (Barks) *(A few hours later......Robin and Mike finished building their sandcastles.) *Zowie: "YAAAAAY! Robin and Mike finished building their sandcastle." *Mike: "Hey, girls! Look what me and Robin made!" *Blossom: "What have you made?" *Robin: "We are so glad that we didn't make more sandcastles, but these sculptured buildings are perfect." *Polina: "We love sculptures made of sand." *Professor Utonium: "Yeah, it's amazing. That's a good sandcastle that make you all so happy." (Laughs) *Pappy: "Crashin' cosmos! Did anybody hear somethin'?" *Olie: "It sounds like someone's crying." *Zowie: "Who is it, Daddy?" *Percy: "Who's crying, Zowie." *Jenny Wakeman: (Sobbing wildy) *Percy: "It's my niece, Jenny Wakeman?! Jumpin' jupiters!" *Professor Utonium: "J...J...Jenny? What's the matter?" *Jenny Wakeman: "Oh, professor. My sand robot! It got destroyed, look at it!" (Sobbing continues) *Percy: "There, there Jenny. I know your sand robot got destroyed." *Professor Utonium: "Awwwwwww!" *Buttercup: "Isn't this terrible? How could that a destroyed sandy robot can make you feel so sad?" *Pappy: "Yeah." *Blossom: "Jenny?" *Jenny Wakeman: (Sniffs a bit) "What, Blossom?" *Olie: "Now she stopped crying." *Blossom: "Would you like to draw a picture of yourself on the sand?" *Jenny Wakeman: "Oh, yes! Of course!" *(Jenny Wakeman uses her hands as shovels and drags them to make a picture of herself.) *Percy: "There's a picture of Jenny on the sand." *Jenny Wakeman: "Ta-da!" *(The picture of Jenny's head is drawn on the sand.) *Ms. Keane: "Did you do it?" *Jenny Wakeman: "Yes I have!" *Pappy: "Look! Mac's got a beach volleyball." *(Mac appears with her beach volleyball.) *Mac: "Hey guys! Let's have a game of beach volleyball!" *All: "Alright, let's go!" *Zowie: "Me want to see them play beach volleyball too." *(The gang set up the net to play beach volleyball.) *(Everyone was shouting and cheering and playing beach volleyball.) *(A few moments later.) *Polina: "Now they are flying kites." *(Everyone was flying kites.) *Blossom: "I'm tired of flying kites, maybe we should go play in the waves." *Professor Utonium: "Play in the waves? Okay, we should go ask our friends for that. Hey guys!" *All: "What?" *Professor Utonium: "We gotta put on sunscreen to play in the waves." *Olie: "They need sunscreen or they can call it "sunblock". *Ms. Keane: "Is there gonna be a lifeguard around somewhere?" *Dexter: "I do not know, Ms. Keane. But, we gotta find out." *Zowie: "What? Is it Twitter, Ms. Bellum?" *(Then a tweet message was heard, Ms. Bellum goes to check her smartphone.) *Ms. Bellum: "Oh my goodness! It's a new season!" *Percy: "Jumpin' jupiters! A new season!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: Cartoon Network announces a new Powerpuff Girls season.) *Astro Boy: "That's what I'm going to do is to jump underneath the surface." *Olie: "Astro Boy ripped off his tank top." *(Astro Boy rips his tank top off) *Olie: "And look at Ms. Sara Bellum in her red one-piece swimsuit." *(Ms. Bellum takes off her coverup and she's in a one-piece swimsuit) *Percy: "Professor John Utonium took off his beach hat!" *(Professor Utonium takes off his beach hat) *Zowie: "It looks like Ms. Judy Keane's ready to go snorkeling!" *(Ms. Keane puts on her mask and snorkel) *Percy: "The Mayor's got some sunscreen on his nose." *(The Mayor puts his sunscreen on his nose) *Olie: "I love your raft, Mike." *(Mike takes out his raft) *Percy: "Nice water wings, Robin! You are such a cute lookin' young girl." *(Robin Snyder puts on her water wings) *Zowie: "Blossom's ready." *(Blossom takes off her beach shorts) *Percy: "Bubbles' ready." *(Bubbles straightens up her yellow skirt) *Olie: "Buttercup's ready too and she's got goggles!" *(Buttercup puts on her goggles) *Percy: "Dee Dee's puttin' on her swimcap." *(Dee Dee puts on her swimcap) *Zowie: "Samurai Jack's got an inner tube, to make him float and swim around and have a good time." *(Samurai Jack slips on his inner tube) *Percy: "Cute lookin' swimdress, Jenny." *(Jenny Wakeman takes off her dressing gown and changes into her swimdress) *Pappy: "Dexter's got his floaties." *(Dexter's got his inner tube and water wings on) *Olie: "Even Mac's going to see underwater." *(Mac's got goggles to make him see underwater) *Zowie: "Zowie see Mac surf." *(Bloo's got a surfboard) *Polina: "Frankie has just been bathing." *(Frankie straightens up her bikini bottom) *Pappy: "And Billy and Mandy took off their dressin' gowns." *(Billy and Mandy take off their dressing gowns) *Olie: "Quack! Quack! Ducky tube." *(Johnny Bravo has a ducky inner tube) *Spot: (Barks, saying "Hey, Finn and Jake." *(Finn and Jake are wearing boardshorts) *Polina: "Nice water wings, Ami." *(Ami Onuki puts on her water wings and goggles) *Olie: "Here's the Warners from Animaniacs." *(The Warners take off their shades) *(Morocco Mole is standing right next to Secret Squirrel and they got their shirts) *(The Justice Friends are laughing in excitement and they want to watch them swim) *(Agent Honeydew wipes the sweat off her forehead) *(Monkey wipes the sweat off his forehead) *(Astro Boy and the others put on their sunscreen) *Yakko: "Alrighty, last one in the water is comin' in!" *Wakko: "Yep, me too!" *(Everyone was running to the waves until a lifeguard comes by) *Lifeguard Blisstina: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" *(Lifeguard Blisstina blows her whistle) *Pappy: "Wha? Crashin' cosmos! It looks like Blisstina's on lifeguard duty." *Buttercup: "Bliss?" *Olie: "Nice red swimsuit, Blisstina." *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Not quite yet! Playing in the waves at the beach is fun, but it should also be safe. Do you know the rules?" *Polina: "Have a lifeguard or grown-ups come with a child." *Jenny Wakeman: "One rule is always have a grown-up or a lifeguard to come with you." *Zowie: "Good thinking, cousin." *Professor Utonium: "You are a Powerpuff Lifeguard on duty. Am I right?" *Lifeguard Blisstina: "I am a lifeguard" *Zowie: "Me love Bliss being a lifeguard." *Bubbles: "That is right, big sis!" *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Do you have any more rules?" *Pappy: "If you can't swim, they need life jackets." *Robin: "Well, always wear a life jacket if you can't swim." *Bloo: "I got a life jacket on!" *Percy: "Swimmin' buddies." *Mandy: "Choose a swimming buddy." *Lifeguard Blisstina: "And there's one more important rule...you need sunscreen on your skin so you don't get sunburned." *Olie: "They need sunscreen on the skin to keep the skin protected from the sun so that they don't get sunburned. Am I right, Spot?" *Spot: (Barks) *All: "Yeah!" *Zowie: "Zowie see Robin snuggling up with his boyfriend, Mike." *(Robin's laughing a bit in excitement as he hugs and snuggles with Mike Believe.) *Spot: (Barks, saying "You're looking hot, Frankie!") *Frankie Foster: "Cool, baby!" *Olie: "My cousin Jenny must be super excited about going swimming with the Powerpuff Girls." *(Jenny Wakeman's laughing a bit, as hearts come out of her eyeballs.) *Pappy: "I can't wait for the girls and John to go for a swim." *(The Powerpuff Girls are laughing a bit as Professor Utonium hugs them.) *Polina: "The Mayor's super thrilled!" *(The Mayor's chuckling a bit in excitement.) *Percy: "What's this? Another tweet message?" *(Everyone was waiting to play in the water, as they stare at Grim that another tweet message was heard.) *(The tweet message reads: Townsville Pizza Delivery on it.) *Billy: "What is it?" *Grim: "It's just my pizza delivery. That's all." *Percy: "Grim's about to pick up pizza." *(Astro Boy and Jenny Wakeman hug each other.) *Zowie: "Whoa, what a way to sweat it off, Johnny." *(Johnny Bravo wipes the sweat away from his forehead.) *Olie: "Here are the Eds." *(The Eds are laughing a bit.) *Polina: "Here's Finn and Jake. It looks like they are building a sandcastle." *(Finn and Jake are building a sandcastle, when another tweet message was heard as Finn takes his smartphone out of his pocket.) *Pappy: "Here's another tweet." *Finn: "Hey, dude!" *Jake: "What is it, Finn." *Finn: "Adventure Time's coming back with Distant Lands." *(Jake looks at Finn's smartphone.) *Spot: (Barks, saying "Adventure Time is coming back!") *(The tweet message reads: Adventure Time: Distant Lands is coming to HBO Max.) *(The Warner brothers are snuggling each other.) *Olie: "Dot, are you cleaning your sunglasses? Spot and Dot both rhyme!" *(Dot begins cleaning her sunglasses off, until another tweet message was heard.) *(Dot takes her smartphone out of her swimsuit.) *Dot: "Oh my goodness! Animaniacs is coming to Hulu! Everyone look." *All: (Amazed in excitement) *Zowie: "Zowie can't believe the Animaniacs are coming back to Hulu. But, Richard Stone passed away in 2001, and Animaniacs was formerly on Fox Kids and Kids' WB." *(The tweet message reads: Steven Spielberg returns to his work on the Animaniacs reboot coming to Hulu) *Spot: (Barks, saying "Ami? Yumi?") *(Ami and Yumi are all laughing in excitement.) *Percy: "And Blisstina's gonna play music on the beach." *(Blisstina takes out her radio and Beach Bowl Galaxy ''from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''is playing in the background.) *Samurai Jack: "I'm so happy for me to go swimming, Ashi's gonna be so impressed." *Pappy: "I know, Samurai Jack. We noticed that." *(Professor Utonium is laughing in excitement and Ms. Keane hugs him as hearts come out her eyeballs.) *Polina: "What? Is it Twitter, my niece?" *(Jenny Wakeman is standing there, as another tweet message was heard as Jenny Wakeman takes her smartphone out of her swimdress.) *Jenny Wakeman: Hey, Professor John Utonium!" *Professor Utonium: (Gasps) "Wh...wha...What is it, Jenny?" *Jenny Wakeman: "My new show reboot's coming to Nickelodeon! LOOK!" *Zowie: "Woo-hoo! A new reboot of My Life as a Teenage Robot!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: ''Nick Jennings and Bob Boyle makes a new television reboot for My Life as a Teenage Robot series coming to Nickelodeon.) *Olie: "What is it? Another tweet message?" *(Another tweet message was heard, Dexter takes his smartphone out of his swimming trunks, he becomes horrified and breaks down sobbing wildy, as Jenny and Astro Boy place their hands on their back and supports him for consoling.) *Pappy: "Awwwww...Dexter! Why are you cryin' for? Oh, Gennedy Tartakovsky can no longer work on Dexter's Laboratory." *(The tweet message reads: Genndy Tartakovsky can no longer work on Dexter's Laboratory.) *Polina: "Blisstina's about to blow her lifeguard whistle so they can play and swim in the waves." *(Lifeguard Blisstina begins laughing a bit in excitement, and she's about to blow her Lifeguard whistle and let the Powerpuff Girls and their friends play and swim in the waves in any single minute now.) *Olie: "What? Is it Twitter, Bliss?" *(The Powerpuff Girls and their friends stare at Blisstina, as she takes her smartphone out of her lifeguard swimsuit.) *(Lifeguard Blisstina becomes amazed and she's about to feel excited about it.) *Zowie: "Ooooh! A new movie!" (Laughs) *(The tweet message reads: The Powerpuff Girls return for another movie.) *(Bloo is pinched by a crab.) *Olie: "Look at Bloo got his trunks pinched by a hermit crab.." *Bloo: "Get it off me, get it off me, get it off me!" *Zowie: "A cuttlefish bone?" *(Mac's got a cuttlefish bone on his head.) *Pappy: "Look at you, my granddaughter! You are all covered in seaweed." *(Jenny is all covered in seaweed.) *Polina: "Nice starfish, Mitch." *(Mitch found a starfish.) *Olie: "It looks like Lifeguard Blisstina's back." *(Lifeguard Blisstina comes back to check on his sisters.) *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Hey, my girls and my fellas! Are you ready to swim in the water?" *All: "YES!" *Olie: "Okey dokey." *Zowie: "Me ready." *Spot: (Barks) *Percy: "Scub a dub dub!" *Polina: "They are ready to go." *Pappy: "They are finally ready." (Laughs) *Lifeguard Blisstina: "Okay, go ahead." *Percy: "And away they go! Watch out for the waves!" *(Lifeguard Blisstina blows her whistle as the Powerpuff Girls and their friends run through the waves at the beach.) *Blisstina: "And be careful." Category:Reacts